The Last Tear She Will Cry
by Dark-Princess-Forever628
Summary: Hermione Granger starts her 6th year. It all starts well until her assailant, Draco Malfoy starts up his tormenting again. But this year Hermione see's a different side of Draco , and Draco with Hermione. Will they get together or be enemies for life? How
1. Default Chapter

Title: " Her last Tear She Will Cry" Author: Julie E-Mail Address: Ask me for it. Author name: Ask me and I will tell you. Rating: R Category: Romance Summary: Hermione Granger starts her 6th year. It all starts well until her assailant, Draco Malfoy starts up his tormenting again. But this year Hermione see's a different side of Draco , and Draco with Hermione. Will they get together or be enemies for life? How can a mudblood be with a pureblood? You don't know? Come Read and Find Out. DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"Hello, Ron!" shouted Hermione and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, practically choking him. Ron coughed, but didn't seem to bother telling her to step off a little bit, for he had a very big crush on her since the day he laid eyes on her.  
  
He smiled and took one hand and massaged her back.  
  
" I'm so sorry I couldn't O.W.L you, Ron, I had so much homework to be done this summer." Said Hermione finally loosening her grip on Ron's neck and her arms were back at her sides.  
  
"Um.Yeah.Homework." Said Ron, scratching his head, trying to remember if he had done the homework or not.  
  
"So where's Harry?" She asked looking around the train "He should be here by now! He only has fifteen minutes before the train is going to leave!" Hermione protested while looking at her watch.  
  
Ron shrugged and looked around the train to see if he would see his best friend, Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she spun around, and the person who stood before her was Harry Potter. 


	2. Their Beginning

A/N: I'm writing the whole Chapter now. - Dark Princess Forever 628  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"Hello, Ron!" shouted Hermione and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, practically choking him. Ron coughed, but didn't seem to bother telling her to step off a little bit, for he had a very big crush on her since the day he laid eyes on her.  
  
He smiled and took one hand and massaged her back.  
  
" I'm so sorry I couldn't O.W.L you, Ron, I had so much homework to be done this summer." Said Hermione finally loosening her grip on Ron's neck and her arms were back at her sides.  
  
"Um.Yeah.Homework." Said Ron, scratching his head, trying to remember if he had done the homework or not.  
  
"So where's Harry?" She asked looking around the train "He should be here by now! He only has fifteen minutes before the train is going to leave!" Hermione protested while looking at her watch.  
  
Ron shrugged and looked around the train to see if he would see his best friend, Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she spun around, and the person who stood before her was Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh Finally!" Said Hermione relieved. "Heyyy...no "Hello Harry how was your summer?" Said Harry mimicking a girl's voice and was disappointed.  
  
She sighed." I'm sorry, Harry." She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek as she did Ron.  
  
The Hogwarts train started to move. Hermione led the boys into one compartment and sat next to the window.  
  
"You two ready for another year?" Said hermione referring to Hogwarts. "I am if you are, I guess." said Ron and shrugged his shoulders. "That's only because you don't know what you're doing half the time, and you come to me for help!" replied Hermione with her usual little glare. Ron smiled. "Awww you caught us! We could of done this all year...make it easier for both me and Harry." said Ron to Harry and he too laughed along with him.  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "Why are they always taking advantage of me?" she asked herself.  
  
Ron and Harry both realized that Hermione wasn't taking the joke as good as they thought she would. "Oh C'mon 'Mione.... we were only kidding." said Ron moving closer to her and wrapped an arm around her neck. "Get off of me, Ron." She answered back and shoved his arm off of her. She picked herself off the seat and started for the door, Harry tried to grab her before she left, but she was too quick for him. She shut the door and Harry dared not to go outside, with all the spells she knew. Who knows what spell she would cast when she was mad like she was now!  
  
Harry didn't know, but he didn't dare to find out. He walked back to his seat, and looked at Ron. "She'll get over it...she always does, right?" asked Ron. "Yeah, I guess." Harry answered.  
  
"Bad day, Mudblood?" asked a cold voice who was heading towards her. Hermione looked up at him. She was still in front of the door of Harry and Ron's compartment. "Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy." she started to walk away, but was stopped by a strong hand that pulled her back. "You don't walk away when I'm talking to you, mudblood.," he said with his hot breath on her face. "Malfoy, I'm having a bad day , could you not make it worse for me!" "How am I making it worse for you , Granger?" he asked. She sighed. Hermione couldn't believe she was actually having a conversation with this boy. The boy who has been calling her a mudblood since her second year, a boy who hates her with all his might, a boy who just wouldn't converse with a person like her unless he was going to insult her. "Your making it worse for me, because you talking to me!" she shouted. A few Raven Claws looked out of their compartments to see the commotion. Draco looked over at them, "Do you four mind? We're conversating here, you prats!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh God, what will he do to me?," Hormione asked herself. She was scared to death of him, but if he tried anything she would have to use her spells against him.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ A/N : Please R/R , I will write more another day, I have a lot of school work to be done! :( 


	3. Ignore this Chapter

A/N: I'm writing the whole Chapter now. - Dark Princess Forever 628  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"Hello, Ron!" shouted Hermione and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, practically choking him. Ron coughed, but didn't seem to bother telling her to step off a little bit, for he had a very big crush on her since the day he laid eyes on her.  
  
He smiled and took one hand and massaged her back.  
  
" I'm so sorry I couldn't O.W.L you, Ron, I had so much homework to be done this summer." Said Hermione finally loosening her grip on Ron's neck and her arms were back at her sides.  
  
"Um.Yeah.Homework." Said Ron, scratching his head, trying to remember if he had done the homework or not.  
  
"So where's Harry?" She asked looking around the train "He should be here by now! He only has fifteen minutes before the train is going to leave!" Hermione protested while looking at her watch.  
  
Ron shrugged and looked around the train to see if he would see his best friend, Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she spun around, and the person who stood before her was Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh Finally!" Said Hermione relieved. "Heyyy...no "Hello Harry how was your summer?" Said Harry mimicking a girl's voice and was disappointed.  
  
She sighed." I'm sorry, Harry." She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek as she did Ron.  
  
The Hogwarts train started to move. Hermione led the boys into one compartment and sat next to the window.  
  
"You two ready for another year?" Said hermione referring to Hogwarts. "I am if you are, I guess." said Ron and shrugged his shoulders. "That's only because you don't know what you're doing half the time, and you come to me for help!" replied Hermione with her usual little glare. Ron smiled. "Awww you caught us! We could of done this all year...make it easier for both me and Harry." said Ron to Harry and he too laughed along with him.  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "Why are they always taking advantage of me?" she asked herself.  
  
Ron and Harry both realized that Hermione wasn't taking the joke as good as they thought she would. "Oh C'mon 'Mione.... we were only kidding." said Ron moving closer to her and wrapped an arm around her neck. "Get off of me, Ron." She answered back and shoved his arm off of her. She picked herself off the seat and started for the door, Harry tried to grab her before she left, but she was too quick for him. She shut the door and Harry dared not to go outside, with all the spells she knew. Who knows what spell she would cast when she was mad like she was now!  
  
Harry didn't know, but he didn't dare to find out. He walked back to his seat, and looked at Ron. "She'll get over it...she always does, right?" asked Ron. "Yeah, I guess." Harry answered.  
  
"Bad day, Mudblood?" asked a cold voice who was heading towards her. Hermione looked up at him. She was still in front of the door of Harry and Ron's compartment. "Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy." she started to walk away, but was stopped by a strong hand that pulled her back. "You don't walk away when I'm talking to you, mudblood.," he said with his hot breath on her face. "Malfoy, I'm having a bad day , could you not make it worse for me!" "How am I making it worse for you , Granger?" he asked. She sighed. Hermione couldn't believe she was actually having a conversation with this boy. The boy who has been calling her a mudblood since her second year, a boy who hates her with all his might, a boy who just wouldn't converse with a person like her unless he was going to insult her. "Your making it worse for me, because you talking to me!" she shouted. A few Raven Claws looked out of their compartments to see the commotion. Draco looked over at them, "Do you four mind? We're conversating here, you prats!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh God, what will he do to me?," Hormione asked herself. She was scared to death of him, but if he tried anything she would have to use her spells against him.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ A/N : Please R/R , I will write more another day, I have a lot of school work to be done! :( 


End file.
